South Park: My Little Brony
by AtticusLegend
Summary: When Cartman gets into the new Brony sensation sweeping the nation he discovers the haters who put his newfound fandom down for no real reason. He creates the My Little Brony fan club and outlines a plan to spread awareness of his newfound hobby. Meanwhile Kyle and Butters are drawn into the craze while Stan and Kenny form an anti brony league. *PS: I am not a Brony!
1. Episode One Part One:The Brony Obsession

South Park: My Little Brony

Author's Note: So right off the bat I'm going to let everyone know that due to the content and mature subject matter of the television show I will not be holding back on swear words, sexual content, violence, and racial slurs. If you have happened to read any of my other stories you will know that my stories tend to be pretty light hearted and humorous, I'm not used to writing something like this. I will only say this once, Do not read this story if graphic content will offend you. This is one of my favorite TV Shows and I have been really working hard on developing a current and hilarious storyline and I think I've found it. So if you are still here then here it is my first South park Fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the south park characters, episodes, or plotlines, except of course for the plot which was thought of by me, which took me forever to write. I also do NOT own Microsoft or the Xbox 360 console or Netflix for that matter.

Episode One Part One: Brony Obsession

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny all sat in Stan's living room watching Terrance and Phillip, their favorite Canadian duo lighting their farts on fire, the boys all laughing as Terrance's ass caught on fire for the third time this episode. The boys giggled in unison, Kenny's muffled laughter just barely audible beneath his friends' roaring laughter.

There was a sudden repeating knock at the door; Stan rose from the couch jumping to the floor before him.

"Finally the fatass is here, it took him long enough." Kyle remarked as Stan approached the door.

"Yeah he almost never misses an episode of Terrance and Phillip." Stan answered as he swung the door open Eric Cartman bolting inside excitedly.

He was practically babbling gibberish, "OH MAH GAWD YEW GUYS! MY GUYS SERIOUSLY OH MY GOD!"

"What is it now fatass?" Kyle Sighed crossing his arms in frustration.

"Didn't you guys see the new episode?" Cartman cheered running in circles in front of them.

"Yeah it was great, especially the part where Terrance's ass caught on fire." Kyle said laughing as Stan and Kenny joined in.

"I'm not talking about Terrance and Phillip," Eric answered smartly as he stopped in front of them in shock.

"What do you mean; there isn't a single show better than Terrance and Phillip Fatass!" Kyle raised his voice at him.

"You guys haven't heard of it yet?" Cartman's eyebrow raised at them.

"Of what?" Stan asked.

"Yeah what the fuck are you talking about?" Kenny muffled from the couch.

"Looks like I'll have to show you, do you have Netflix on you Xbox Stan?" Eric asked as he plucked an Xbox 360 controller from the floor.

"Yeah why?" Stan asked.

"You'll see," Eric answered excitedly as he logged into Netflix and scrolled down to the TV Shows section and highlighted a bright pink title with six brightly colored ponies pronounced together beneath the title, "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."

Kyle put his hands up in front of himself, "Dude, no no no no no, there's no way I'm watching that little girl show."

"No you guys, its so awesome, the animation is so solid and the characters are vivid, the voice actors are the best I've seen in television, the plot is so funny compared to other children TV shows!" Cartman answered excitedly.

"Cartman, that is totally gay!" Stan told him.

"Yeah dude, that's totally fucking gay." Kenny muffled to Cartman.

"Why can't you guys just be loving and tolerant of me?" Cartman asked his friends.

"What the hell are you talking about Cartman? You're not loving and tolerant of Jews, why should I care about your feelings?" Kyle asked.

"You know what I'm sick and tired of MLP fans being mistreated in everyday society just because they favor a rad children's television show." Cartman complained.

"Well what do you want us to say Cartman? Not only is it a kids show it's also widely hated by people on the internet too, sites like Memcenter and 4chan hate bronies." Kyle explained to his friend.

"No I'm tired of the crap people think they can talk on the internet and television making fun of my fellow bronys , I'm going to the media and spreading Brony awareness throughout the country." Cartman argued as he turned to leave for his house.

"But Cartman its…" Kyle started.

But he was cut off by Cartman, "No screw you guys, I'm going home."


	2. Episode One Part Two: Kyle's Curiosity

Author's Note: Sorry its taken so long to update, stories like this tend to take longer to brainstorm and develop simply because they are comedic and I'm also trying to do the characters justice all at the same time. Believe it or not the entire episode is pretty much laid out, it's the small jokes here and there that make it difficult. But anyways, without further ado here it is…

Disclaimer: I do not own My little pony, Apple Iphones, Firefox or Netflix.

Chapter Two: Kyle's Curiosity

Cartman threw open the door to his house and raced upstairs to his room where he slammed the door behind him. He planted himself on his computer desk chair and let his coat fall onto the floor as he opened up Firefox on his computer.

"Come on, you slow piece of crap…" he whined to himself as he scrolled to the address bar.

As he worked vigorously on his computer he picked up his Iphone from his desk and searched through his contacts for Butter's awkward picture and pressed dial on the touchscreen.

…..

Meanwhile Butters lied on his stomach both of his hands settled on his faced, his elbows extended and planted in a nearby pillow. He watched with both eyes wide as his favorite show finally came on The Hub on television.

He sang as the theme song began with the clouds rising onscreen, "My little Pony, My little Pony, Ahhhhh! My little Pony, I used to wonder what friendship could be, until you all shared its magic with me!"

He was interrupted by the ringing of his Iphone, "Hello?"

"Butters!" It was Cartman's worried voice.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Butters sat up as his favorite show blared behind him.

"What would you say if I told you everybody thought we were fags for watching my little pony?" Eric yelled at him intensely.

Butters began to stutter as he spoke, "W- well that's not true Eric; nobody thinks I'm a fag…"

Butters turned to see his father standing just behind the couch behind him holding a cup of coffee.

"Hmm, My little Pony huh Butters?"

"Yeah Dad its my favorite show!" Butters answered excited, Cartman going silent over the phone as he listened.

They both watched as the TV featured Twilight Sparkle looking through six floating books as if searching for something, "No, no, no." She said as she continued again, "On the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in our escape, and she will bring about night time eternal!" She gasped, "Do you know what this means?"

Mr. Stotch raised an eyebrow at the purple pony's predicament as she talked to her dragon friend.

"You're favorite you say? Well I wouldn't go around school telling anyone this was your favorite thing to watch, unless you want them to think you like getting it in the butt?"

"W-what Dad?" Butters panicked.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Butters, just tell them that you like to watch something manly, like football. Now there's a manly television program, two teams of grown men, chasing each other up and down the field, wrestling and tackling each other in the dirt, Football, now that's a man's game!" His father told him as he headed for the stairs.

"Butters, you still there? Are you down Brah?" Cartman asked.

Butters lifted the Iphone back up to his ear, "Yeah I'm down."

"Good, now get your ass over to my house and bring your My little Pony first season DVD!" Cartman demanded.

"Well okay, wait what are we going to do Eric?" Butters asked.

"Its simple Butters, we're going to bring My little Pony to the world!" Cartman told him.

…..

That night Kyle found himself in the living room with his Xbox on, he couldn't forget what Cartman had tried to show them. Kyle's curiosity had brought him as far as the Netflix queue where he found it un children's favorites.

"My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."

Kyle shook his head, "No, no, no, I can't I shouldn't, I already know it'll be lame."

He looked away, but couldn't help his eyes, falling across the screen once more, "Well maybe I could just watch an episode, just to make fun of, yeah I mean I already know it sucks, what's the harm?"

He scrolled down to the show and clicked on it and with one eye closed he pressed play, before he knew it the theme began to play. The bright colors and vivid characters bringing the vibrant show to life, he couldn't decide which pony was his favorite they were all so well written he couldn't decide. Twilight Sparkle had a sarcasm to her that made her hilarious, fluttershy's shyness was definitely funny when used appropriately, but Applejack was probably the best one of all. Before he knew it he wasn't laughing any more in fact he was enjoying himself. One episode turned to two then two to four; he sat for almost three hours watching the show before clicking it off finally.

"My god, Cartman was right all along…" While Kyle hated to admit it, he knew what had to be done, he had to find Cartman and apologize for what he had said and maybe he could learn more about the show than what the program had to offer.

…..

Author's Note: So this was a fun chapter for me to write, we got Butters heavily involved in whatever Cartman's scheme is going to be, how will Kyle react to this once he learns of Cartman's true intentions? What about Stan and Kenny and the other kids at school? What's their take on all this?

I also wanted to show another differing opinion other than the internet through Butter's Dad's reaction and his suggestion to watch football and the irony behind football being that men think its hardcore when in reality it's a bunch of men wrestling each other to the ground.

Anyway tell me what you think and I'll write more!


End file.
